1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an ink jet head and an ink jet head used for the ink-jet method to eject droplets.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method capable of depositing a predetermined amount of liquid materials on required positions, a related art droplet ejection method exists. The ink-jet method is one of these droplet ejection methods and particularly suitable to eject a minute amount of liquid materials.
An ink jet head used for the ink-jet method includes a cavity to contain liquid and a nozzle plate provided with a nozzle connected to the cavity, and composed so as to eject the liquid contained in the cavity from an ejection opening that is an opening provided on a side opposite to the cavity.
In such an ink jet head, the contacting properties with the liquid particularly in the vicinity of the ejection opening, specifically whether it is lyophobic or lyophilic is an important factor to stably eject a droplet of the liquid.
From a viewpoint of the above, in the related art a eutectoid plate is provided on the ejection opening side surface of the nozzle plate to provide lyophobicity to the ejection opening side of the surface and an area in the vicinity of the ejection opening inside the nozzle (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-294145).
Further, as a related art technology focusing attention to whether it is lyophobic or lyophilic, a lyophobic film is formed on the ejection opening side surface of the nozzle plate, and liquid having a receding contact angle for the membrane having lyophobicity of not less than 15 degrees is used to be ejected (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-290556).